darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vathak Pree
Vathak Pree is an enigmatic figure, who has recently thrust himself into a minor spotlight among the nobles of Coruscant. A Lord of Coruscant, the Pree family is known to be somewhat wealthy, but not excessively so. Before the beginning of the Clone Wars, Vathak Pree was a Professor of Philosophy and History at the University of Coruscant. Lord Pree was presumed dead in the first attack on Republic, in a well-known raid of luxury C3 Liner by clones. Lord Pree only recently reappeared, with obvious cybernetic support and enhancement keeping him alive. Before the War Before the War, Lord Pree was the last in the line of the House of Pree, a longstanding noble House of Coruscant. The House of Pree had been in decline for some time, and it is said that Vathak had done little to stay this decline, content with the meager earnings and holdings that his family had passed on to him. Instead of bolstering his family's holding, Pree lived a life of contemplation, becoming a Professor of the University of Coruscant. There, for a time, he taught Philosophy and History. He was known by other faculty of the University as being something of a loyalist to the ideal of the Republic, and a firm believer in the order of Law; but he was also a strong proponent of the democratic system, and the equality of all sentients. In addition, Pree was something of a specialist in the history of Coruscant, and had a particular love and loyalty to the City Planet whose history was bound up with the history of his family. During this time, Vathak Pree was a sometime associate of one Karin Morrow. Attack of the Imperium In one of the initial attacks of the Black Imperium, clones assaulted a group of Republic dignitaries and socialites aboard a newly cristened C3 Passanger Liner. Lord Pree was among the dignitaries aboard this ship. Many innocents fell beneath the clones, and of those who fell, few remains were recovered. Vathak Pree was among those who were missing and presumed dead. His holdings and property on Coruscant were frozen, since he had no family. That seemed the end of the House of Pree, and might have been... Reappearance on Coruscant Very recently, Vathak Pree has reappeared on Coruscant. A somewhat substantial sum of money has been deducted from his frozen accounts, marked only as 'medical expenses'. This does not seem all that out of the ordinary, for those who have seen him since his reappearance have found that he appears to be almost fully cybernetic, now. It would seem that some part of this man survived the clone attack, and someone took enough thought for him to use his assets to have him restored. Since then, he has gathered many of his old friends together, and has asked the Senate permission to put together a group of Coruscant nobles as a fighting force to aide the Republic in its war against the Black Imperium. But he has not attempted to resume teaching, and has kept to himself for the most part; however, he has recently been seen in the company of both Elinor Madine and Karin Morrow, the latter an old friend, and the former her kin. Character Logs The Fall of Seifer Wolf Category:Archived Characters